


Relax

by Neonna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Flavored Lube, M/M, Mild Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some porn. Hyuuga decides to try out a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Just some plain old PWP smut. Enjoy!

** Relax **

Hyuuga had given up on sleep a long time ago. The red-faced clock beside the bed blinked, and changed to 3:43. He sighed, and wondered when it would be more worth it to just get up for the day rather than chase sleep that refused to come.

There was a moan, and some shuffling from the floor. Hyuuga lifted his head to peer over the edge of the mattress. On a futon laid beside the bed slept Izuki. The shuffling must have been him rolling onto his back, and he now slept with one hand above the covers, resting on his stomach, and the other palm-up beside his face, fingers curled like a child. Hyuuga's bed was too small to realistically fit the two of them, so his lover slept on the floor whenever he stayed over.

Hyuuga stared back up at the ceiling, and stifled a yawn, but sleep still wouldn't come, his body was just too restless. Riko hadn't allowed the second years to play in their game earlier that day, wanting to see what the first years could do, but that meant he had extra energy. He had done extra shooting practice, but it paled in comparison to the energy he burned during an actual game.

He watched the clock, and when it finally hit 5:00, he couldn't take it anymore. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Hyuuga rubbed at the back of his neck, and rolled his shoulders, trying to work out the tension. Outside it was still dark, but he could see well enough. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he made sure to step over Izuki to sit down in the chair at his desk. He gave his sleeping lover a gentle smile before powering up his laptop, and unplugging his phone that rested next to the computer. The light from the screen of the laptop lit up the room, and he glanced at Izuki to ensure it hadn't woken him.

He had several emails, and text messages from Riko. Some were idle thoughts, and a few were actual questions in need of an answer, all about Seirin. Riko liked to use him, and to a lesser extent Kiyoshi, to bounce ideas off of, a fact he had grown to appreciate as captain. Seirin was just as much his team as theirs. He replied to her messages, and wasn't surprised when his phone vibrated a moment later, signalling a phone call. Unlike him, Riko probably hadn't stayed up all night, but had just gotten up. Hyuuga glanced at Izuki before answering, speaking in a low voice.

Riko talked his ear off, to which he responded mostly with sounds of approval, or disapproval to make sure she knew he was listening.

“Yeah, I go it. No, that's terrible, don't do that -” Hyuuga was cut off by the sound of rustling fabric. He turned his chair to see that Izuki had sat up, and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hyuuga shot him an apologetic look before turning his head away to focus on the conversation with Riko.

A tap on his knee drew his gaze toward his lover again. Izuki was kneeling in front of him, looking at him critically. The point guard tapped under his eyes, indicating the dark circles. Izuki was silently asking if he had stayed up all night, and Hyuuga nodded.

 _Riko,_ Hyuuga mouthed, answering the question Izuki hadn't asked.

 _I know,_ Izuki mouthed back, rolling his eyes.

“What? No, I'm listening. Sorry, repeat that?” Hyuuga turned his body slightly away from Izuki to focus on a question Riko was wanting answered. When he felt a pair of hands sliding up his ribs, he didn't stop them.

Cool palms smoothed up his sides, and back down before nimble fingers hooked into the waistband of his sweatpants, but they didn't pull them down. Hyuuga kept his voice steady, looking at Izuki who nestled in between his knees. His lover didn't meet his eyes, didn't need permission as he leaned forward to mouth at him through the front of his pants. At the contact, and the erotic sight, Hyuuga spread his legs a little wider, swallowing hard. The light pressure on his soft cock felt good, but it was the sight of Izuki on his knees before him that slowly ignited the heat in his belly. He felt himself begin to harden in between Izuki's lips.

The front of his sweatpants began to dampen from Izuki's ministrations, sending a shiver up his spine. Miraculously, he continued to hear Riko's voice, but only half his mind was listening. Riko's excited chatter didn't require much response anyway, and just as Hyuuga was considering making up an excuse to Riko, and letting her go, Izuki looked up at him. There was a glitter in his lover's eyes as a pink tongue darted to lap at the growing bulge in his pants. Izuki was into this, and from the way he was starting to palm himself through his own bottoms, he was getting off on it too. Kinky little shit.

Hyuuga shook his head, but couldn't contain a small, amused smile.

He lifted his hips when Izuki tugged at his waistband, this time with intention to pull his pants down. He allowed Izuki to pull down just enough to expose his half-hard cock, and bit back a gasp when his lover enveloped him all at once in hot, wet heat.

“Hyuuga? Hyuuga?” Riko's voice was demanding.

Hyuuga cleared his throat, and sat up a little straighter. “Yes? I'm listening. I got no sleep last night is all, sorry.”

A muffled chuckle rose up from his lap, and he felt the vibrations roll up his cock. Hyuuga flicked Izuki in the forehead, which earned him a playful glare.

As Riko continued talking, Izuki was swirling his tongue around Hyuuga's cock. As he hardened fully, Izuki backed off, not yet able to take him all the way down his throat, but a practised hand stroking the base of his cock more than made up for that. By the time Izuki was swirling his tongue around the flared head, and dipping it into the slit, Hyuuga couldn't help, but rock into that heat. He wanted to throw his head back, and moan, but Riko's cheerful voice in his ear kept him grounded.

“Fuck, Izuki,” Hyuuga breathed as the point guard released him with a wet pop.

“Hyuuga? Are you alright?” Riko asked. “You're more quiet than usual today. Are you feeling okay?”

“Oh, I'm fine, Riko. Don't worry about me. I think all of those are great ideas. I do agree with you, they still need more stamina.” Izuki's tongue licked at the drops of pre-cum leaking from the head of his cock. “Maybe we should do more running drills?” This time when Izuki swallowed him as deep as he could, he allowed his teeth to scrape along the shaft, making Hyuuga hiss at the sensation.

Izuki came off him, swiping at the head with his tongue. His cock was full, and plump now, pulsing in Izuki's warm grip. It glistened in the light given off by the laptop, slicked with saliva. When Izuki took him into his mouth again, a hand slid lower, nudging past his balls. Instinctively, Hyuuga slouched, curving his spine, and spreading his legs as far as the sweatpants still hugging his thighs would allow in order to give Izuki access to where he wanted. When he felt the push of a fingertip at his entrance, he had to bite down on the back of his hand to keep himself from crying out. Izuki didn't push into him, but applied steady pressure, and it made Hyuuga writhe.

Izuki worked his cock in earnest now, making it clear he was done playing around. He swirled his tongue around the head before plunging as deep as he could go, pulling off until his lips squeezed around the head, and repeating the process. Again, and again Izuki swallowed him while continuing to press against his hole, drawing tight circles. Hyuuga could hear his mouth, and throat working, swallowing, flexing, and the sound made him shudder. Pain began to spread from the back of his hand where he bit into it, but if he didn't bite down on something, he would surely moan from the pleasure wracking his body.

He was close, so close, teasingly close, he could taste it. Hyuuga began to make shallow thrusts, trying to be careful not to choke Izuki. When his lover moaned around his cock he decided to fuck it. Yanking the phone away from his ear, he jammed his thumb down on the mute button even as Riko's voice chattered away, and slammed the phone down onto the desk. With both hands free, he twisted his fingers into the strands of black hair in a firm grip, but resisted the urge to buck upwards. He just needed a little more, just a little faster.

“Izuki, please,” Hyuuga moaned, but Izuki kept the same pace, fast enough to keep him on the edge, but not fast enough to send him over.

Hyuuga could feel his control beginning to slip as the haze of pleasure engulfed him. He was being stripped down to his raw, basic needs. He clutched at the threads of his self-control, pride refusing to allow him to slip further, but the throbbing in his cock was insistent. The heat of Izuki's mouth was too good. A desperate gasp fell from his lips, and he arched, hips trembling with the effort of holding back, of resisting the urge to pound deep into that mouth – to drive his cock all the way down Izuki's throat.

Maybe he tired of the teasing, or maybe he had decided to show a tiny shred of mercy, Hyuuga didn't know, but he moaned as Izuki hitched up his pace, giving him what he so desperately craved. Izuki eased off, continuing to suck at the head while he began to pump Hyuuga's cock. With one more twist of his wrist, and a firm press against his asshole, Hyuuga was coming, moaning Izuki's name as his lover swallowed around him.

Still tingling, panting, and feeling high, Hyuuga felt Izuki slap his hands away from his hair. His lover rubbed at his head, wincing. Izuki's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the last of Hyuuga's come before he spoke, thumbing at the stray droplets at the side of his mouth.

“You need to learn not to pull so hard,” Izuki said. “I almost lost half my hair there.”

Hyuuga felt irritation begin to paint a blue streak across his face. “Then you should learn not to tease so much.”

“Where's the fun in that?”

Hyuuga snatched his phone back up to see the screen blank. Riko had noticed his absence in the conversation, and had hung up. Great. He'd have to think of an excuse for her later.

“Still not sleeping?” Izuki hoisted himself from the floor, and onto Hyuuga's bed, sprawling out onto his back. The position caused his night shirt to ride up, exposing a thin line of his stomach. “Was it because of missing out on the game yesterday?”

“Yeah.” Hyuuga set his phone back down on his desk, and pulled his pants back up. Izuki had done well, his cock was perfectly clean.

He studied his lover on the bed for a moment, the front of his pants tented in a prominent bulge. For all of Izuki's calm, he loved sucking cock way too much.

Hyuuga opened the top drawer in his desk, and pulled out a small combination lockbox, a must-have to keep his younger brother away from its contents. He tapped in the combination, and the lid popped open. While he was rummaging around in the box, Izuki looked at him from the position on the bed, and smiled.

“I'm not the only one who feels kinky today,” Izuki said. His eyes widened for a moment before turning serious, and he began to mumble under his breath as he rolled onto his stomach in search of the pen he had left somewhere around Hyuuga's bed.

Hyuuga didn't allow him to finish making whatever pun he had just come up with as he rolled him onto his back with his foot, and straddled his waist. Izuki groaned, and ground his erection against Hyuuga's ass as the Seirin captain slipped a blindfold over his eyes. Leaning over a writhing Izuki, Hyuuga reached into the box again, and pulled out a toy. It was three balls tied together with a cord, and a remote at the end. The balls were big, slightly bigger than him, and longer. Hyuuga's hands weren't small, but if he were to line up the balls one after another, they would barely be able to fit in the palm of his hand.

The toy was new, and he had been wanting to try it with Izuki for a while, but his lover would need plenty of work-up in order to take all of them. The blindfold acted as a damper to Izuki's senses, blocking out his sight helped him to focus on relaxing, but it also did something to Hyuuga. By not being able to see his eyes under the black material, his gaze was focused on those full lips.

Reaching one last time into the box, Hyuuga pulled out a bottle of lube before nudging Izuki's legs apart, and settling in between them. He stripped his lover, and coated his fingers liberally, rubbing them together to warm them before circling Izuki's ass. Izuki spread his legs willingly, a chuckle leaving his lips.

“Someone is eager today,” Izuki teased, gasping as a finger was eased slowly into him.

“I have something new for you,” Hyuuga replied. “But it's big. I'll need to go slow.”

“Really? It's bigger than you? I thought that would be too wounding to your pride.”

“If you don't shut it, I'll gag you.”

A second finger was added, thrust in deep, curling, and finding Izuki's prostate, making him moan, and arch off the bed. Hyuuga scissored him, watching as the tight hole was slowly eased open. More lube, a third finger, in and out, stretch. By the time he added a fourth finger, Izuki was panting softly, strings of soft, needy moans falling from his lips. Hyuuga rarely stretched him past three fingers as his cock was only slightly bigger. Today, Izuki was going to be pushed to his limit.

When he withdrew his fingers, Izuki's ass was gaping. He was ready.

Hyuuga picked up the toy, and coated the first ball on the end of the cord with lube. He slid one finger back inside Izuki, and pressed the ball alongside his finger. Izuki gasped at the feel of something large, and blunt pressing against him.

“W-what is that?” he asked. His voice trembled slightly.

“Trust me,” Hyuuga replied. “It's a ball. Relax now.”

Izuki breathed out, and as he did, Hyuuga applied pressure, but his lover gasped, and tightened again.

“Bear down,” Hyuuga said.

Izuki did, but his hole still mouthed at Hyuuga's finger. His muscles were clenching involuntarily. Hyuuga set the toy aside, and folded Izuki's legs, pushing them up to his chest.

“Hyuuga!” Izuki squeaked, voice laced with panic as he was folded in half.

Hyuuga ignored him as he forced his tongue deep inside him. He felt Izuki clench around him, drawing a choked moan from his lover. The taste of the strawberry lube filled his mouth as Hyuuga licked inside his ass, making wet smacking sounds. Izuki's hole continued to mouth at him, clenching, tightening. He was too pent up. Hyuuga wrapped his hand, still slick with lube, around Izuki's cock, and began to jack him off as his mouth worked his ass.

Izuki cursed, and Hyuuga felt him slam his hand down on the bed next to him, and clutch at the sheets, head thrashing. Izuki's whole body shuddered under the sudden onslaught of pleasure, and Hyuuga felt the cock in his hand pulse. When Izuki cried out, moaning his name, and spilling his come, Hyuuga pulled off him.

Izuki's hole twitched as aftershocks made him sigh. He was dripping with lube, and now Hyuuga's saliva. Hyuuga picked up the toy again, inserting one finger, and pressing the first ball to the gaping entrance. The loosed muscles opened with only a firm push, swallowing the first ball. Hyuuga felt it slide in deep against his finger, and experimentally pressed up. The thick ball pressed against Izuki's walls, sensitive post-orgasm, and he whimpered.

“It's big,” Izuki gasped.

“I told you, relax for the second one.”

“Second one? How many are there?”

“Three.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“You can take it, relax.”

Hyuuga pulled his finger from Izuki's ass, and squirted another dollop of lube onto his palm. He rolled the second ball in his hand, coating it with the slippery substance, careful not to tug too much at the first ball still inside. The second ball went in easier, pushing the first ball deeper, and making Izuki moan at the feel of being eased so wide open.

“I'm so full,” Izuki panted, rolling his hips at the feel of the foreign objects moving deep inside him.

“One more.” Hyuuga smoothed a hand along Izuki's thigh, soothing his lover.

He lubed the third, and final ball just like the other two, and gently pushed as Izuki bore down. When he had swallowed the third ball, Hyuuga looked at his lover from between his legs. Izuki lie with his head back, and eyes closed, panting softly as he struggled to adjust to the fullness that stretched him wide.

“Are you ready?” Hyuuga asked.

“What?” Izuki focused glazed eyes on him. “You mean there's more?”

Hyuuga gave a small smile. “Oh, yeah.”

The end of the remote dangled outside Izuki's ass. Hyuuga took it in hand, and studied it. It only had a large button, and when Hyuuga had tested it before, knew there were only two settings. As soon as he pressed the button to set the toy on a gentle pulse, Izuki arched, and a loud moan fell from lips. Hyuuga held the button, and the toy shut off, effectively stilling Izuki.

“Are you okay?” Hyuuga asked.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Izuki groaned.

“Do you want to stop?”

Izuki shook his head furiously against the pillow. “No, no keep going.”

Hyuuga studied him for a moment longer, puzzling over the vague answers he had been given before turning the toy back on. This time Izuki was prepared for the pleasure, but a shudder worked its way up his entire body. He arched off the bed, and he moaned softly as he rested a hand on his lower belly, just under his gradually hardening cock.

Hyuuga sat back on his heels, and watched as Izuki began to thrust his hips to the steady rhythm of the toy inside him. It was a slow, gradual build-up, but soon Izuki was panting again, eyes screwed shut tight, and thrusting, fucking the air. He pushed one hand above his head, kneading the pillow as he thrashed against the vibrations. His moans grew louder, and higher in pitch. Hyuuga couldn't resist stroking his cock as he watched his lover work himself into a frenzy.

When his cock bumped against the back of his hand still on his stomach, Izuki gasped as though it had shocked him, and jerked his hand away. His lips were swollen, and bore shallow teeth marks from biting down on them. Hyuuga leaned down to brush a thumb against Izuki's bottom lip, coaxing it free of his teeth before licking into his mouth. Izuki's tongue stroked against his own, but it was slow, distracted by the pleasure happening at the other end. 

When Izuki moaned against his lips, breath hot, he simultaneously gripped at Hyuuga's bicep, strong fingers digging into the muscle, and drawing an animalistic growl from Hyuuga. Hand around Hyuuga's arm, Izuki used it as leverage, arching, lips parted in a silent scream as Hyuuga felt a warm wetness splash onto his stomach.

Taking Izuki's lips in a quick, deep kiss, Hyuuga desperately wriggled out of his clothes, and reached for the lube. He had just enough piece of mind to take a condom from the nightstand, ripping open the package to roll it over his cock, aching from watching Izuki. He slicked himself up before reaching for the toy still lodged in his lover's ass. A small tug at the cord made Izuki whine, his muscles tensing as his body refused to release it. Impatience starting to get the better of him, Hyuuga flipped Izuki onto his belly, and coaxed him onto his knees. Izuki's legs shook from the strain of being on his knees, his body exhausted, but he didn't fall. Spreading the round cheeks of his ass with both hands, Hyuuga ate his lover out, tongue licking around the thick ball, and forcing the muscles to relax. With a sigh, Izuki opened for him, and he was able to work the toy back out. As soon as the toy was tossed aside, Hyuuga lined himself up, and sunk deep.

Izuki moaned his name, back arching. Unlike the toy, Hyuuga was warm, and pulsing, immediately building a steady rhythm. Izuki sunk under the force of his thrusts, head bent forward, and moaning into the pillow. Hyuuga gripped his hips, holding him up as he pounded into him.

Izuki came first, but it was a dry, shuddering thing, the force of it giving him the energy to raise himself onto his arms. Reaching with one hand, Hyuuga gripped Izuki's shoulder, and tilted him backwards. His lover fell bonelessly against his chest with a whimper, Hyuuga's knees forcing his legs open wide. On his knees, Hyuuga held Izuki while he made the last few thrusts upwards into the heat before spilling into the condom, his cry lost in the crook of Izuki's neck.

Both boys were shaking, the position straining their tired bodies. Hyuuga tried to help Izuki lie down, but he fell forward onto the bed instead, Hyuuga's cock slipping from him, but he didn't seem to mind. Izuki nuzzled into the pillow with a sigh as Hyuuga settled behind him, pressing their bodies together, and placing a kiss on the back of Izuki's neck.

It was silent for a moment as they both came down from their highs, blood pounding in their ears. It was Izuki who spoke first. “Where did you find that thing?”

“The toy? Online,” Hyuuga said.

“All the best things come from the internet.”

Hyuuga had no energy for Izuki's jokes, feeling the heavy curtain of sleep descend upon him. A full night without sleep was beginning to catch up with him.

 

Riko jammed her finger down on a button on her phone, ending the call. Red was beginning to creep into her cheeks. She wished she hadn't heard that, wished that she had the sense to end the call as soon as she noticed Hyuuga acting strange. She had gotten as far as hearing moans through the phone that were undoubtedly him. It was obvious that he had thought she wouldn't have been able to hear him, maybe he had tried to mute the call.

She shook herself. She was his coach, and friend. She would be professional, and never, ever speak of this incident to him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
